


Victorious

by Dorminchu



Series: The Barebone Essentials [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But I don't focus on that TOO much..., Canon Compliant, Elevators, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Cassian Andor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene, POV Cassian Andor, Rogue One Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments, oh yeah SPOILERS FOR ROGUE ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: Jyn and Cassian, and a revelation of sorts in the elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So I just saw Rogue One yesterday and I'm in desperate need of sleep but GOD, this movie! Among a host of great characters, gorgeous cinematography and running themes, Cassian and Jyn have like this…intimate sort of kinda romanticish connection that's mostly just a solid, fleshed-out friendship. Well, I love it, I'm a sucker for friendship, so here you go Star Wars fandom, accept my contribution to your ranks!  
> (Oh yeah, spoilers, this is canon compliant, but mostly built upon on the elevator scene.)

The climb upwards is nothing short of arduous, difficult enough without pain's consistence. But Jyn needs him, and so he will be there, no questions asked. All he can hope for is the possibility that she's still alive.

When Cassian reaches the bridge he knows his legs won't hold him, regardless of the unstable terrain, but it doesn't matter; she's there, and so is Krennic. Raising the blaster, he takes aim; it's the easiest shot he's made today.

And when Jyn turns from the console to him there's a grin on her lips, broad and toothy, and somehow, the pain of his injuries becomes little more than an unwelcome suggestion.

There isn't much time. Staggering into the lift, they are a two man unit, supporting one another.

The thought occurs and reoccurs, simple and sweet even before the door closes: _we did it._

There are no words, no declarations; nothing that hasn't been addressed. But there is some privy, small exchange between them, all in silence and the simple weight of her body against his side.

Cassian looks at Jyn, who meets his eyes unhesitantly, alert.

"So you climbed up after me?" she asks.

"Yeah," he grits, about to brush her off, he's had worse than this. Yet her expression gives him pause. "It's done?" is what he asks instead, partly out of disbelief and partly in the hope of seeing her smile again. Jyn's mouth curls, and she gradually turns to laughter. It's infectious, and Cassian aches for several reasons when he joins her in mirth, hushed and ragged but true. "I can't believe it," he admits at last, voice hoarse, "I _still_ can't—"

Her mouth meets his, a little stiffly, somewhat unexpected; she's trying to be careful, he thinks, and she pulls away as though surprised with herself. Cassian simply gazes at her as though he will never tire of it, because this will have to be enough.

"You shouldn't talk," Jyn mutters gruffly. "You're hurt."

Cassian shudders, utilizing the arm and hand not pinned by his own weight to cup her face, and places his brow upon hers. The shock is dwindling, and now Jyn looks a little curious. Their fingers thread together and Cassian contemplates the idea of kissing her, then, perhaps more outrageously, another life, some alternate, impossible outcome where this moment would not be stolen, would not involve the taste of copper on his tongue and they could take their time, get to know one another as much as they wanted….

In the end, however, he does kiss her.

When the door opens, the joy of what's transpired fades into something quiet and wistful, without dwindling completely.

His breath is calm as they disembark together.


End file.
